How To Have Fun
by splica
Summary: AU. Sasuke is taught how to jump in puddles by the weird boy in his class. Pre-slash SasuNaru, fluff.


**How To Have Fun**

_by splica_

_Summary: _Sasuke is taught how to jump in puddles by the weird boy in his class. Pre-slash SasuNaru, fluff.

_Disclaimer: _Oh how I wish I were that creative...

_Rating: _PG-13

_Author's note: _part of the Naruto-and-Sasuke-as-children series, a couple of unrelated one-shots/ficlets based around Naruto and Sasuke in their childhood.

* * *

><p>When school had finished for the day Sasuke had packed away all of his crayons and pencils, folded up the drawing he'd done of him and his older brother and carefully put it in his neat yellow satchel. He'd waved goodbye to Iruka-sensei before going to fetch his coat. It had been raining all day and Sasuke grabbed his umbrella before he exited the small brick building, walking down the steps before sitting down on the last one.<p>

Itachi was going to be late to pick him up today because he had a _very important meeting _and Sasuke was going to be good, quiet little boy and wait patiently for him to turn up.

He'd been sitting there for a while when the other boy turned up.

He was wearing a bright orange raincoat and shiny red wellies and he was jumping in the puddles, laughing to himself when he got splashed.

Sasuke recognised him as the loud-mouthed one from his class, the idiot who always shouted out even when he got the answer wrong, the one who was always sitting on his own. Sasuke had never understood why the other boy did that, he'd always sit at his own table, even though he'd try and talk to everyone else, even when they turned away and ignored him. Sasuke privately thought that if the other boy wasn't quite so loud the other children would flock to him but he was always laughing to himself and, really, Sasuke thought he was a bit _weird_.

"Hey! You!" The loud-mouthed boy called, running over and bending down to look Sasuke in the eyes.

"What...what is it?" Sasuke asked him, quickly looking down at his shoes and trying to ignore the other boy when he started waving his arms around.

"Wanna play with me? It's raining and there's _puddles _and— "

"I don't wanna get wet," Sasuke replied stubbornly, pulling his umbrella to him protectively when the other boy grabbed his arm and started tugging on it.

"Aw, c'mon, don't be so boring, it'll be fun! I promise!"

Sasuke didn't think it would be fun at all but the other boy had already pulled him out of the sheltered entrance way and into the rain. He could feel the water dripping onto his hair and making his clothes damp and he knew, just _knew _that Itachi was not going to be happy.

The other boy was already running away, jumping in and out of the puddles of the floor, giving out whoops of laughter and looking over at the sullen, dark-haired boy every-so-often. Sasuke didn't understand why he'd dragged him out here if he was just going to play on his own anyway. He was so _silly_.

He was just about to head back to his seat when the other boy grabbed his hand again, this time keeping a hold of it when he started running. Sasuke was forced to run with him or trip, holding onto the other's hand tightly to keep from falling.

"What...what are you doing?" He demanded, spluttering slightly when Naruto jumped into a particularly big puddle and the water came up and entered his mouth. It was absolutely _horrible_.

"We're having fun!" The other boy insisted, tugging on him once more. "Come on, jump!"

Sasuke resigned himself to the inevitable and reluctantly gave a small hop into one of the littler puddles, ignoring the other boy's pout.

"Aw, c'mon! That's not how you do it, like this!" The other boy demonstrated, drenching Sasuke again and he glared at the orange-boy.

Scowling into the puddles Sasuke decided that if he was already as wet as could be he might as well take the other boy down with him. Smirking he dragged the other boy with him as he searched for a particularly big puddle.

Finally finding his target Sasuke ran full speed towards it, jumping as high as he could before landing with a splash. The water rose up to their chests and the other boy laughed, grinning at him like a crazy person but Sasuke didn't care because he was grinning too. And then they were both looking for puddles and it became a contest to see who could get the other wetter.

The fun lasted until Sasuke's brother turned up his car, opening the door and calling for Sasuke to hurry up and get in.

The dark-haired boy turned to face his new friend, sticking out his hand and waiting until the other boy warily grasped it. He pumped his hand up and down before letting go.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, I've gotta go now but maybe tomorrow we can play again. If you want?"

The other boy smiled at him. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Sasuke turned to leave, almost in the car when the other yelled out, "My name's Naruto!"

Sasuke smirked, "Hn. Idiot." Then he got into the car, looking out the back window as the drove away, watching as the boy in the orange raincoat continued to play in the rain on his own.

Tomorrow though, Sasuke promised him, tomorrow they'd play together.

_the end._


End file.
